


You Can't Make Luck

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jenson's potion gets a little out of hand, and he ends up setting of the fire alarm in his dorm room.





	You Can't Make Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theianitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/gifts).



> Happy Holidays <3

Jenson mumbled to himself as he read through the ancient textbook, he could have used the ebook version, but it just didn’t feel the same as having the antique leather-bound volume sitting in front of him, the smell of libraries and knowledge surrounding him.

He’d taken advanced potions because he thought it would be fun, but it seemed that no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t quite get them right. All the theory he knew off by heart, but when it came to the practical application, that was when things got a little hairy. Sometimes literally.

So, this year, instead of going home to visit his family for the holidays, he was going to the spend the winter break here at uni, practicing his potions until he was sure that he could pass his finals.

“Two drops of lavender oil, and that should be it.” Jenson stared at the potion as it swirled in the round flask, glowing blue as the mixture bubbled, and Jenson crossed his fingers that it would work this time.

A watched potion never reacts, and he headed along the corridor to the small shared kitchen, making himself a cup of tea. Smiling, he checked that the cake he had brought himself as a reward for studying was still there, and his mouth watered at the sight of it.

“Hopefully you and I will be together soon.” Jenson stroked the side of the box, gazing longingly at the thick slab of death by chocolate cake.

Cup of tea in hand he wandered back towards his room, glad that he’d left his door unlocked so that he didn’t have to fight with his key to get back in.

He had a good feeling about the potion, and he was sure that he would see the pink liquid waiting for him on his workbench.

Jenson smiled as he opened the door, greeted by a thick orange smoke, and he stumbled backwards, tea flying everywhere as he coughed until white spots danced in front of his eyes.

_At least it didn’t set off the fire alarm._

A high-pitched screech made Jenson groan, he was going to be in a lot of trouble if they found out that he was responsible for this.

He chanted an incantation that cleared the worst of the smoke, but the smell of burnt sugar lingered.

“Bugger.”

Jenson rushed to open the window in his room before shuffling down to the fire assembly point. There was nothing more that he could do to hide his guilt.

Luckily, halls were empty apart from a few foreign students that couldn’t afford the journey home, and then Jenson saw Kimi strolling out of the block. Stark naked, even though there was an icy breeze gusting through the buildings, and snow on the ground. Kimi’s bare feet crunched through the snow, oblivious to the cold as he flicked a strand of long blond hair behind his ear, like a model strolling down a catwalk, and Jenson couldn’t help but stare.

He wasn’t surprised that Kimi was the sort of guy that slept naked, but given he was the last one out of the block, he could have at least thrown on a dressing gown and some shoes.

“Aren’t you cold, mate?”

Kimi shrugged, the corner of his lips flicking up in an amused smile. “I’m Finnish. It’s not that cold.”

“It’s still a little strange.”

“Strange?”

“Being naked, in public.” Jenson had to work hard to keep his eyes focused on Kimi’s face, his eyes drifting lower before he got control of himself. “In Britain that’s considered a little strange.”

“I like being naked.” Kimi held out his hand, staring at Jenson as he froze the water vapour out of the air, the ball of ice growing like a dick getting hard, and when Jenson saw the bulb at the end of the shaft he knew that was Kimi’s intention.

Jenson snorted in laughter, coughing as the smell of smoke caught at the back of his throat.

Goose bumps rippled over Kimi’s pale skin, and Jenson slipped out of his hoodie, offering it to Kimi without a word, but he refused it with an amused look on his face. Even with two layers on Jenson was cold, and he hurried to put his hoodie back on, shivering as he zipped it up.

Kimi handed him the ice dick sculpture as he sniggered, and Jenson wrapped his hand around it. The ice was dry to the touch, and Jenson thought twice about pretending to blow it.

“A gift for me?” Jenson held the ice sculpture to his crotch, nodding in appreciation. “Mine’s bigger.”

Kimi snorted in laughter, and Jenson relaxed a little when Kimi smiled, the ice evaporating from his hand.

“Oh really?” Kimi raised an eyebrow and Jenson was caught off guard, if he didn’t know any better he’d have assumed Kimi was flirting.

“Yes.” Jenson grinned, watching as Kimi’s eyes were drawn to his crotch, and he tensed his muscles just to make his bulge twitch, Kimi glancing away when he realised that Jenson had caught him staring.

He’d never seen Kimi blush before, a faint redness to his cheeks, that would probably go unnoticed by most people. But over the last three years that they’d studied together Jenson had learned to read all of Kimi’s subtle gestures.

“I’d like to see that.”

Typical Kimi, no games, no double innuendos or words with hidden meanings. Just blunt honesty, and that was one of the things that Jenson really liked about him.

“I’d love to show you.”

“The library is open.” Kimi’s smirk sent Jenson’s mind into overdrive with all the things they could get up to in the private study rooms.

“You’ll need clothes.” Jenson nodded down at Kimi’s exposed dick, unaffected by the cold.

“No problem.” Kimi clicked his fingers, and he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a jumper. “Let’s go.”

Jenson grinned as they made their way along the frosty paths, the full moon making the night look magical.

It looked like his luck potion had worked after all.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
